


Pecas

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, this is all ceci's fault btw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que se besaron fue hace exactamente dos semanas, luego de que el resto del equipo desocupara el gimnasio. Desde entonces el contacto suele ocurrir tarde o temprano cuando están solos. No es algo planeado, simplemente sucede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



Daichi murmura algo tan rápido que él levanta la vista de sus prácticas de geometría. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, Ikejiri siente un vacío que nace en su estómago y se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

 

—¿Qué decías?

 

—Tus pecas. Tienes muchas pecas— su tono es formal pero le sonríe de una forma que le encoge el pecho. Se pregunta cómo se supone que debe concentrarse para los exámenes finales si Daichi le dice ese tipo de cosas. Hace un último esfuerzo mientras devuelve la vista a las páginas de su cuaderno, llenas de números y que ahora parecen estar escritas en un idioma antiguo.

 

—Lo dices como si no hubieran estado ahí antes— sabe que es mala idea una réplica y que lo más sensato es al menos fingir que uno de los dos sí está haciendo los deberes. Tienen los finales en un par de semanas y se supone que quiere mantener un promedio aceptable para el instituto.

 

Pensar en el instituto le provoca otro vacío en el estómago, pero éste no es nada placentero. En unas semanas van a graduarse y sabe bien lo que eso significa. Ikejiri no es una persona fantasiosa, de hecho cree que tiene los pies bastante bien puestos en la tierra y sabe que graduarse significa tomar caminos separados.

 

—Siguen siendo muchas pecas para una sola persona…— Daichi murmura en su oído y entonces todo lo demás se detiene. Cierra los ojos casi por instinto y busca sus labios a tientas. Siente un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, Daichi se aferra a su cintura y él lo deja estar, aunque el último resquicio racional de su cabeza le repite que esto acabará explotándole a ambos en las manos. Al menos a él.

 

La primera vez que se besaron fue hace exactamente dos semanas, luego de que el resto del equipo desocupara el gimnasio. Desde entonces el contacto suele ocurrir tarde o temprano cuando están solos. No es algo planeado, simplemente sucede. También es consciente que no es más que una cuenta regresiva, los días que faltan para la graduación se reducen poco a poco. Ninguno habla sobre ese tema pero Ikejiri lo siente palpitar cada vez que Daichi se aferra a su espalda con más añoranza que firmeza. Por lo visto no es el único en aquella habitación que detesta las despedidas.

 

—Sabes que en algún momento tendríamos que acabar con la tarea de geometría— susurra con voz ronca cuando rompe el beso. Le cuesta, pero consigue recuperar un poquito de su espacio personal. Aún así no es suficiente para escapar de la atrapante presencia de Daichi. Hace eso de mirarlo muy intensamente y sin parpadear que lo deja con la boca seca en cuestión de segundos. Le pasó desde que se conocieron, la presencia de Daichi era imponente e hipnotizante. Él simplemente no pudo resistirse.

 

—Tienes suerte que aún me interese un poco mi promedio escolar— Daichi se reclina un poco más en su asiento, él recupera su espacio personal y todo parece en su justo balance por un momento.

 

En realidad es sólo una farsa porque Ikejiri sigue escuchando ese palpitar constante en su pecho. Le pasa cada vez que Daichi está a su alrededor, lo peor es que ni siquiera tiene que tocarlo, sólo tiene que estar ahí a su lado junto al pupitre de su habitación y ya le vibra todo el cuerpo.

 

—Terminemos pronto, luego si quieres puedes contar pecas…— lo dice así tan rápido pero no deja de ser una cursilería en todas sus letras y siente sus mejillas arder de manera inmediata. De repente quiere volverse diminuto y desaparecer antes que Daichi compruebe lo idiota que es.

 

Sólo cuando le escucha reír, se atreve a mirarlo de nuevo. Ikejiri quisiera tener la fuerza para decirle que se calle, pero mientras pasan los segundos y disminuye su angustia, se da cuenta que no es una risa de burla. Daichi tiene un gesto cálido cuando le mira y vuelve a sentir de nuevo aquel vacío en el estómago que revolotea poco a poco por todo su cuerpo.

 

—Sólo espero que quede claro que lo dijiste tú y no yo— extiende la mano y le da un toquecito en la mejilla. Podría ser un pellizco pero en realidad repasa su piel con la yema de los dedos, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que está delineando sus pecas y él se siente un poquito patético porque no opone mucha resistencia.

 

Inspira hondo y se repite a sí mismo que está bien, los exámenes y la graduación están a la vuelta de la esquina, debe disfrutar todo lo que pueda por el tiempo que dure.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera incursión en este fandom y tenía que ser con un rare pairing. Todo esto es culpa que @nylie y yo nos viéramos en bucle Haikyuu! Porque para cualquier persona que vea los capítulos 15 y 16 está consciente que Ikejiri tenía un enamoramiento masivo con Daichi. Pero quién podría culparlo, de todas formas.


End file.
